Les roses ont finit par fanées
by Maozora
Summary: One-shot.C'était une simple histoire de roses sauvages sur le point de fleurir... Rien de plus. Pourtant, ELLE perturbait ses journées de solitudes par ses monologues et ça le rendait dingue. Allait-il la refourguée à son Némésis : Lawliet ?


**Disclaim : **Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Ôba et Obata. Violette est à moi et l'histoire relève de mon ima-gi-na-tion.

**Rate : **T.

**Note : **_Coucou ! Je m'essaye enfin au One-shot ! Basé sur BB ou comme on l'appel Beyond Birthday. Voici l'histoire d'un camarade à L, ou plutôt, un ami de L. Une petite histoire traçant à ma façon une petite partie de la vie de BB. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Il était là, assit d'une étrange façon, dans le jardin, prêt des buissons de baies rouges, prouvant que les roses sauvages allaient bientôt naître. A ce moment là, il ne savait pas qu'à l'entrée de l'orphelinat, un nouveau allait entré, ou du moins, pas aujourd'hui. Il avait entendu qu'un nouveau allait arrivé mais personne ne savait quand ni dans quelles conditions. Le jour où il était arrivé, c'était cet homme, Watari, qui l'avait conduit ici, en même temps de Lawliet. Son Némésis. Ils se connaissaient, se fréquentaient, mais depuis quelques temps, L et lui ne se voyaient que peu. Le nouveau entra dans la cour, ou plutôt, la nouvelle. L'adolescent la fixa de ses yeux rouges. Il ne fut pas très impressionné de voir qu'elle allait vivre que quelques mois. Mas lorsque l'adolescente plongea ses aciers dans les siens, il fut assailli de sentiments, d'émotions fortes qui lui firent tournés la tête. Il se retourna, face aux roses sauvages, prêtes à naître d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait calculé leurs heure de naissance et attendait depuis quelques jours prêt des buissons.

Elle s'en approcha, doucement, d'un pas incertain. Ces yeux rouges l'avaient fascinée au plus haut point et puis, elle avait vu dans ces yeux un désir qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

- Salut ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, trop occupé pensa-t-elle. Mais elle était décidée à continuer son monologue.

- Je m'appelle Violette.

Aucune réponse. Elle continua son monologue, jours après jours, suivait les pas du garçon, le rendant un peu nerveux. C'était devenu habituel et effrayant pour lui, qui pensait que lui seul dans cet orphelinat était capable de faire peur. Mais il y avait pire que lui finalement, il n'en avait que faire, certes, mais cette Violette était collante, il allait devenir fou ! La refourguée à son Némésis aurait été une bonne idée, mais comment savoir où ce trouvait L à cet instant ? Même si il connaissait tout de lui, il ne pouvait deviner où il était à l'instant même.

- Ettt tu ne sais pas tout ! Il y avait ce mec dans ma classe de collège il n'arrêtait pas...

Et ça continuait encore et encore... Elle allait bien finir par se lassée de causer à un fantôme, ou par manque de sujet de conversation. Oui, il s'était mit en tête ces deux hypothèses. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se rassuré que cette fille allait le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ! Il pourra continuer de patienté la venue des roses devant le buisson seul et dans la paix ! Mais il n'y faisait rien ! Il attendait les roses avec Violette, qui continuait son monologue...

- Je suis née dans de drôles de circonstances tu sais ! Ça à commencer à l'accouchement, le gynécologue demandait à ma mère de pousser et...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, consterné, exaspéré. Allait-elle finir par se lassée oui ou non ? Allait-elle le laisser tranquille oui ou non ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il retrouve L et au plus vite ! Il fallait qu'il se venge de son « partenaire » en lui offrant la personne la plus ennuyeuse de cet orphelinat, qui elle, continuait son monologue en rigolant à ses propres blagues et ses jeux de mots plus insolites et sans queues ni têtes à deux ronds, sans se souciée que son ''nouvel ami'' préparait un sale coup pour elle. C'est alors que les Dieux furent de son côté lorsqu'il entendit son Némésis l'appelé.

- Beyond ?

Il en fut soulager intérieurement. Il allait pouvoir refourgué cette...Chose à Lawliet. Bizarrement, Violette avait stoppée son monologue. Lawliet s'installa à côté de Beyond.

- C'était qui cette fille ?

Beyond releva ses yeux vers Lawliet, étonné. Son Némésis porta son pouce à ses lèvres.

- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est, tu ne veux pas le savoir mais elle te suis sans savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être l'intrigues-tu ?

- Je sais pas et je m'en fout totalement, Lawliet. Répondit-il, haussant ses épaules.

Il fixait les bourgeons rouges vifs du buisson avidement, portant à sa bouche une cuillère de confiture de fraises, dont le pot trônait au sol, à ses pieds.

- Si mes hypothèses sont bonnes, elle cherche à obtenir ton attention.

Beyond était tellement obséder par les roses qu'il n'avait fait aucun lien avec cette hypothèse, trop occupé à espérer que Violette se stoppe de parler. Et de toute façon, pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il ? Il n'en avait que faire de cette nouvelle et de sa vie insignifiante... Il tentait un regard rempli d'espoir à son camarade, qui soupira de consternation. Lawliet se leva et laissa son camarade droguer à la confiture de fraises devant son obsession du moment. Beyond se lassait vite de quelque chose qu'il avait attendu pour se le procurer. Comme certains objets, qu'il attendait d'avoir, que lorsqu'il l'avait dans les mains, il le laissait dans un coffre qui prenait de la poussière avec le temps. Une semaine s'était écoulée et plus de Violette à l'horizon. Beyond était enfin de nouveau seul et heureux de l'être. Deux semaines passaient, puis trois, puis quatre... Le mois de Mai dévoilait un soleil rayonnant et les fleurs sortaient de leurs bourgeons. Beyond s'impatientait, les roses ne sortaient pas, durant un mois il attendait, ces fleurs ne sortaient pas !

- Fichues fleurs ! Sortez ! Maintenant ! Je veux que vous sortiez maintenant !

Une odeur qu'il reconnut instantanément titilla son sens de l'odorat. Violette était derrière lui, sans aucun doute possible. Il était maudit par les Dieux ou quoi ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu les fera sortir...

Elle venait de lui dire quelque chose qui l'intéressait, était-elle tombée sur la tête ? Il se tourna vers elle. Elle lui expliqua comment il fallait qu'il reste patient et leur parler souvent, les poussés à sortir, les motivées. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'aida Beyond à motiver les roses à sortir de leurs bourgeons. Il se sentait un peu idiot au départ, mais vu qu'il n'était pas seul, cela l'arrangeait. Beyond se sentait perdu lorsque Violette était un peu en retard sur l'heure ou pire, quand elle ne venait pas. Bien sûr, il savait quand l'adolescente ne venait pas, mais lui demandait de le faire pour elle, avec ce petit sourire mignon qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Il haïssait les trucs « mignons » que Violette faisait. Quand il la regardait, il observait les mois, les jours et les heures qu'ils restaient à la demoiselle. Il n'y aurait plus personne après elle pour observer les roses.

Un soir, il la trouva prêt de la fontaine. Elle pleurait. En temps normal il aurait passer son chemin, mais il en fit tout autrement que l'habitude... Il s'en approcha, s'installa à côté d'elle et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle en fut étonnée et leva son regard vers lui. La lune pleine envoyait des rayons dans les aciers de la jeune fille. Beyond en frissonna légèrement. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Beyond et continua de pleurée à chaudes larmes. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant, ce qu'ils estimaient être, des heures. Après ce torrent de larmes, Violette regarda de nouveau son compagnon de solitude. Leurs visages se rapprochaient et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, laissant pour eux seuls ce moment magique. Beyond en fut obsédé. Obsédé de ce goût tiède et agréable. Il en devenu drogué, pas autant que la confiture de fraises, mais à un point d'égalité. Ce soir là, les roses sortirent sous une lune flamboyante...

Le jeune homme en fut content le lendemain lorsqu'il vu les roses, toutes d'une couleur rouge vive. Il prévenu Violette, qui en fut ravie. Ils restèrent devant les roses à les admirés ensemble, main dans la main. Il vécu quelque chose de puissant lors de leur première nuit à deux. Rien n'aurait pu être si fantastique que ce soir là, où Violette voulu dormir avec Beyond, prise de panique par un orage. Durant ces instants fuguasses, Violette en oublia l'orage et les éclairs qui frôlaient les vitres des fenêtres de la chambre. Beyond était doux et en même temps très violent et Violette se perdait dans ces instants de douleur. Rien n'aurait pu être si parfait que cette nuit là. Rien. Il suintaient tout deux la passion, la violence, la luxure, le vice et l'amour profond. Les mois défilaient et l'espérance de vie de Violette diminuait sous les yeux de Beyond. Et ce jour fatidique arriva. C'est en sortant de l'orphelinat par inadvertance, juste par bonté de sauver un ballon pour les plus petits, que Violette fonça sur la route et se fit violemment percutée par un conducteur ivre. Elle avait passée les barrières sans se faire apercevoir par l'éducateur et avait réussie son coup. Au péril de sa vie. Les probabilités qu'un conducteur passe à cette heure et sur cette rue étaient minimes, voire rares, très très rares. Beyond n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêchée. Le destin était tracé pour Violette et c'est dans les bras de l'urgentiste que son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Beyond finit par perdre la raison et devenir plus effrayant qu'auparavant. La mort de Violette le perturba. Lorsqu'il voyait des roses chez ses victimes, la douleur remontait à la surface...

- Violette, les roses ont finit par fanées.


End file.
